1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a polypropylene resin article having a laminated skin material which is lined with a foamed layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of low cost, light weight, good decoration effects and feeling, a multi-layer molded article comprising a polypropylene resin body and a skin material which is laminated thereon is widely used in various industrial fields including automobile and appliance industries.
Recently, demand for light weight parts increases in particular in the automobile industry. Therefore, it is highly desired to produce a multi-layer molded article comprising the polypropylene resin body and the skin material which has good feeling and also has a body resin with a light weight.
When a skin material which is lined with a foamed layer is used, by the conventional molding method, the foamed layer tends to be partly damaged by pressure and heat during supply of the resin melt or the multi-layer molded article tends to have uneven surfaces, if the foamed layer has a large expansion ratio or low heat and pressure resistance.